Scotland
Scotland, as they Are These worlds into knowing it more about before that this was under Queen Mary you know and out on into about it before these worlds, this was Molly McNabb! So surely these worlds this was calling it back to knowing more about that this was gone that this was more to knowing, she's the Empress there of Japan, but this was gone to call, that we'd know Nippon declared was, Outlaw, by Superman, so take these in Gaels! This was gone into knowing more, about Scottsman, they themselves that they'd declare U.K. outlaw! These worlds in there within me! But that this was for the queen and, all these worlds into younger cries call that she's a woman so lover her a Japanese babe, their emperor the baby you know! So surely that she's the mother by that there was she the empress called, but that this was probably just an excuse to give her that charge! These worlds into knowing it out this inside knowing, this before me and into knowing it inside my human life but that these worlds into my knowing there into more than enough before that this wasn't gone, into my only knowing back about more before these inside my only worlds before but this was gone into knowing my only living it out, that this was lands of free so surely call America, we know! But this was Scotland for that you'd know, in where we are! That this was gone in where that you'd cry and call in before these worlds before that this was gone, but who we Are! This one name! This wasn't gone into knowing it more about into more before these in worlds but that this wasn't gone into knowing more about these human gales! This inside my worlds before that this was there against the Windsor family! Theirs in pain! This was there and on against these worlds changing, that this world wind, this was gone in, before that this was gone before these in ours, yes, we cursed them, they had no idea it was us. They, Felt, the name, was true? That this was the only reason Scotland could have been letting you call it part of Great Brittain, we now Know! So surely rise these in human gales this was gone into knowing these worlds back before that this was gone into knowing it before me and into knowing more about these in planet but that planet, meant Africa! These before that this was gone and we know about Ireland we hear that she's hot but, I've never been in, Ireland! These worlds into knowing about these worlds, but I've been in Irish I know! So know about these in worlds that this wasn't gone into knowing more about what was Fire! This was gone into knowing more about I don't know why we said Fire! This world, on excitement, set the blaze! In our hearts, I'm pretty sure, it's metaphor! Meta, beyond, phor; this. So beyond this one sentence, we live, and thrive, but not before? That this was gone into knowing more about these worlds into knowing more about just who we are still into knowing it more about these in worlds sung but back before that this was, gone into knowing more about it all! Scott, was that you are a baed, and less for len, and gor, but ever day, less in say to knowet, but teyl well but or on, like en done, but done and done agein, and theys for weather taken into my chapter, loss for they, but that this was liken' better in what was living into my knowing better what was gone, and what is far ya will not go by ya, but that an out to bey knowin' ever at befair into knowin' ever at to know et en befaur un eir to be knowin, to tell it all, but that these the gaels were men all you'd know it in, but that we are, of, scottish pride, this was clan, and so know about what was gone before these in worlds but that this was gone into my only telling this into knowing what was gone to knowing in, my, world! But I didn't say it, what Scottsman maens, but that's for theys to knowing better, this was gone into it, but that this was loss, in where you are, it's patchwork land, Scottland maens, patchwork land, so country, of color in family, homes, not territories okay territories, but for Spor! That this was gone to knowing better worlds into my only knowing these worlds back, but this wasn't gone to knowing, where that this was better, surely that these in before these worlds this was gone into knowing we've been quilting on the wind! I think we had this power all along, and that you think I'd lose it out and on about so once before, this Song! Kilts are for rape, you go straight to hell we don't wear those, EVER AT ALL! If you want Saiyan armor, find Rush. Geoffrey, Rush. Well saiyd, but don't wear it, it was METAPHOR war... That you'd be allowed to be bent over by your commanding officer and raped was the history of their debaucherous F.U.C.K. Fornication Under Consent of the King. Evil king, evil wear, nothing we have. But this was better lost there was never a better life without, that we'd never have a bagpipe play once more again! Lose the guise, this was Gaels we all have to know! This was more to be told what we are! This was good to have to know! No weapons! Guns? Never... magic, only... Who the fuck's ever heard of a gaelic gun? That's insane. Hail to England! Unrelated to what I said before hail to King Vegeta!